


It's Okay, Sammy

by PretendThisNameIsClever



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretendThisNameIsClever/pseuds/PretendThisNameIsClever
Summary: Dean's POV when he reassures Sam.





	It's Okay, Sammy

"It's okay, Sammy."

The very first time Dean Winchester ever says those words to his baby brother... is when his brother is still a baby. He's standing outside his home, his home that is on fire. Mommy and Daddy are still in the burning house and he's outside. He's scared, but he has a job to do; he has to take care of Sammy.

_It's okay, Sammy._

Dean's only four. It's not like he really has a right to make that promise - because he knows they're not empty words you say to make someone feel better, they're a  _promise_. But he's made it, and he's not going to let his baby brother down.

Not ever.


End file.
